Heating, ventilation, air conditioning (HVAC) systems can utilize supervisory control schemes based on a predictive model that is calculated for an individual HVAC system of a particular building or area within a building. The predictive model can consume a relatively large quantity resources and take a relatively large quantity of time when calculating the predictive model.
Calculating the predictive model a plurality of times for a plurality of different buildings at a central location can be desired for some implementations. When the predictive models are calculated a plurality of times over the course of a particular time period a relatively large quantity of time and computing resources can be required.